Eulogy for Sherock Holmes
by E.I.Cochrane
Summary: I couldn't give a eulogy to him at his funeral. But now my therapist is forcing me. So here it is. My memories and Eulogy to Sherlock Holmes, My father. - CH
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to do this. I'll be honest, I really can't be arsed. My father , Sherlock Holmes jumped from St. Barthomolomews a month on... today actually.

I saw it. Lets just say I haven't been grieving graciously and it's been hard. I've been living with John and he thought it would be a good idea to get a therapist. I don't but then he's a doctor and I don't have a say. Her name is Elspeth Mathison, she's actually quite nice and not patronizing and she's pretty cool.

She comes round every Monday and I go to hers every Thursday. We were talking about Dad's funeral,

It was in a nice church with a few people- John, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade with his daughter who is also my best friend , Ellie and her older brother Matthew. Mycroft came but left early and hasn't been in touch since. Nana and Grandpa didn't come either. Don't know why. Mum would've of come if she could've, love you mum, hope your safe. Anyway...

So Funeral. Elspeth asked if I talked , gave an Eulogy. I told her I did prepare one, and after John and Lestrade spoke I was meant to but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. She asked why and I couldn't answer.

So she suggested I read the Eulogy out loud but I didn't want to.

So then she suggested that I write a Diary or a Youtube Channel or keep a Blog so I good record memories, case files, day-to-day entries. I wasn't going to but John said he'd keep tabs. Only he is aloud to, and sometimes Elspeth but that's all. Oh and of course you reading this.

So yeah, that's it really, enough sentiment for one day. I'm going to start with something that was a big part of dad's life; Cases.

So I'll start with the one with the Taxi driver and when we met John and moved into 221b or as John calls it- A Study in Pink.

Till next time,

Clara .

**NEW STORY ALERT**

**Hi everyone, **

**This is basically Sherlock serieses so far but with Clara. **

**Please tell me what you think of this and other stories and review and vote please , I love to hear what everyone thinks! **

**Thank a lot, **

**Eilidh**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I'm coming!" said Clara as someone banged on the front door. Clara opened the door to find a rather angry looking Landlord.

"I need to speak to your father" he said.

"Fine" replied the twelve year old. "But stay there you're not invited in"

She walked away leaving the fuming Landlord.

She hurried into the Kitchen where her father, Sherlock Holmes was looking at cheek cells from a Labrador through a microscope.

"Sherlock, the Landlord's here"

Sherlock looked up at his daughter.

"Stay here" he said, getting up from his stool and leaving the kitchen.

Clara sighed and sat on the table, legs crossed.

She started dipping marshmallows in the Nutella she forgot to put away at breakfast.

Suddenly there was a lot of yelling as Sherlock told the Landlord about his porn addiction.

Clara listened to the yelling as she licked the Nutella off a marshmallow.

"ONE WEEK THEN YOU'RE OUT"

The door slammed as Clara popped the marshmallow into her mouth.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen with an envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"An eviction notice" replied Sherlock, calmly.

Clara's eyes widened. "How long do we have?"

"Less than a week"

"Well… Where are we going to go?"

"Don't worry" said Sherlock. "I know the perfect place"

"Where?"

"Baker Street" he replied. "221 Baker Street"

John Watson leaned heavily on his cane as he limped across the park.

"John! John Watson!" shouted a large man.

John turned around, frowning slightly.

"Mike. Mike Stamford we were at Bart's together"

John nodded. "Yes, sorry, yes, hi Mike" he said as they shook hands.

"Yeah I know. I got fat"

"No, no" John said quietly.

Mike smiled. "I heard you were abroad getting shot at, what happened?"

"I got shot" he said bluntly.

Mike's smile disappeared.

The two men got a coffee and sat down at a bench nearby.

"Still at Bart's then?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm teaching now" he replied. "Bright young things like we used to be… God I hate them!"

John chuckled.

"So staying in town till you get yourself sorted?" Mike asked.

"Can't afford London on an army pension" said John.

"Ah but you couldn't bare to be anywhere else" grinned Mike. "That's not the John Watson I know"

"Yeah well I'm not the John Watson-"he snapped quietly, trying to stop his hand from shaking.

"Would Harry help?"

John laughed. "Like that's going to happen"

"I don't know… Get a flat share?"

"C'mon" said John. "Who'd want me as a flatmate?"

Mike chuckled.

"What?" John asked.

"You're the second person to say that to me" Mike replied.

"And who's the first?"

_Oh. Readers are still reading this. That's nice. Got chased by Paparazzi today, that wasn't so nice. John's new girlfriend (well I say new they've been going out about a couple of months) Mary, helped me with this. John's told her stuff probably explaining that I'm not actually his daughter. So she helped me with stuff John told her. She's nice actually and she makes John happy. She found me by the graveyard, panicing after I ran off when I was told we're moving away from 221 b. Still nothing from Mycroft. Or Nana and Papa. Drop a comment please or a nice vote. I know I'm writing in third person but itn feels like a story which I kind of like. Thanks for reading. have a good week - Clara. _

**_Hi Everyone_**

**_. Hi guys so I gave up on this for a while because no one seemed to be reading or voting or reviewing but I'm back, trying again! _**

**_Please Please drop a review or a vote or something like that _**

**_E x_**


End file.
